Look What You've Done
by moonlightstudio
Summary: "I don't know what hurts the most. The fact that the two of you were sneaking around behind my back or that you lied straight to my face."  Best friends are torn apart by their love for one boy, and friendship turns into betrayal.


This here is a little story I've been working on since 2010. It's a mixture of different period times that involve three characters all brought together by one situation. This story regards friendship, love, betrayal, forgiveness and pain. It might be confusing at times, but try to look at the dates and the years and it might become a little clearer. Here's a little timeline to try and help you:

**Playlist**- Only Hope by Mandy Moore, Photographs and Someday by Nickleback, Look What You've Done by Jet.

**25/10/10**

"I don't know what hurts the most. The fact that the two of you were sneaking around behind my back or that you lied straight to my face."

Tanya looked up at me with wide ocean blue eyes, surprised by my presence because she hadn't heard me come in. But by the guilt that washed over her face I knew that she'd heard the words I'd spoke. I walked forward and my anger loomed in front of her.

She'd been my friend since I was eight years old. Ever since my father died in a drive by shooting, she'd always been there for me. And when her mother died I was there for her. There'd never been a time in my life where we weren't there for each other. I loved her because I trusted her; she was the only one in the world who really knew me. And it was because I trusted her that she could do the things she was doing.

"Edward was the one person I'd give everything up for, I loved him with everything inside of me. And if he'd broken up with me and you guys started going out, I'd have been gracious about it. It would have hurt, but, you can help love right?" Tears started spilling over my eyes and I whipped them away hastily. "I would have been his friend if that's what he wanted, but now I couldn't give a damn if I ever saw the two of you again."

I walked up to her, and in a moment of intense rage I slapped my ex best friend across the face. Then I walked away, and I never looked back.

**17/9/09**

"Bella can get a little crazy sometimes, and at times she can seem a little ditzy and selfish, but when you get to know her- she's a whole different person. She's kind and she's selfless, and she always puts her friends before herself. There is no one out there that has a larger heart than Bella. Growing up was tough for her since she never had a family. With a father who died in front of her eyes and a mom who couldn't give a damn, Bella's had it rough. But she doesn't show it, and she never will.

"Of course there are times when she'll be bitchy and mean, but you have to take someone for who they are. Flaws and all. She might not seem like the one for you, Edward, but she is. You're perfect for each other."

**2/11/10**

"Bella?"

I rush up to her, trying to get closer, but my voice had urged her to walk faster. For someone so small and petite she was mighty fast. I grabbed her elbow when I got close to her and pulled her to a stop, and although she pulled her arm back, it gave me some time to get in front of her.

When she turned to face me it was all red with anger, fury and betrayal. The look on her face pained me, knowing that I was the one that did it to her. For someone who was always so carefree and embraced life to joyfully, she really hadn't been doing it lately. With her clean, makeup-free face, messy hair and baggy clothes, this really wasn't the Bella I was use to.

"What do you want?" She asked me, and I knew that the tears were coming. She always cried when she was angry; even though she tried her best to hide it. "To rip my heart out and stomp all over it? Oh no, wait, you already did that."

She tries to move around me but I block her path. "Can you please listen to me?"

She huffs and turns her head to face me, disbelief all over her face. People walking past us were starting to stare, but Bella smiles at them until they look away. "Why should I, green eyed boy?" She asks me. "Because, I don't give a rat's ass about what you have to say to me."

"Look, what Tanya and I did was wrong and we shouldn't have done that to you. She was your friend and I was your boyfriend and you trusted us and we betrayed that trust. But we were in love, we still are, I think, and we just didn't know how to tell you because we were worried about how you would take it. I know it must be hard for you to know what we did behind your back, but we never meant to hurt you. You just can't help it when you're in love, right?" Realizing how stupid what I said sounded I shook my head and took a step back. "Look that's not what I meant to say."

Bella chuckles a little, but it is a sad one. "No. Because what you meant to say, was 'I'm sorry'." Bella takes a step back. "Or at least it should've been, you owe me at least that much."

**30/6/14**

"Can you please stop pacing?" Emmett asks as I walk back and forth across the room.

I look over at him with a small, sad smile. "I can't. My best friend is getting married to the man I love, how can I stop pacing?" I ask him, hoping for the life of me that he or someone would have an answer. "I told myself it meant nothing, that we had a mutual relationship. But I love him, Emmett. And I love her, but I just wouldn't be able to cope with seeing them together."

"Is he happy?"

Because my mind was babbling and doing all the talking for me, it took me a while to realize that Emmett had been talking to me. I look over at him with confusion and I cock my head to the side. "Who?"

"Edward. Is he happy?"

I look around the room, at all the photos of him and my best friend, both of them smiling. "I don't know." I say lamely.

Emmett sighs and walks over to wrap his arms around me. "Yes you do. And that's why you should let them be together, if you love him then you want him to be happy. And he's happy with her. Someday you're going to have to deal with that."

**4/3/11**

Alice looks up at me with innocent eyes, and I smile down at her. "It's so hard you know. I hardly knew her before, and now I can't see life without her. I just wish I'd seen that before."

She nods and wraps her thin arm around my waist, her head bumping against my shoulder as she leans into me. "Well, you should have realized that before you did what you did, I mean the both of them deserve to be angry at you. You made Tanya betray her best friend, and you made Bella hate the both of you."

"I know that now. But I wish I'd known all I knew before, before I royally fucked everything up."

**16/5/21**

I make my way through the cemetery, the flowers I am holding feeling heavy in my hands, making my arm feel limp against my waist. Everything around me is dead and I wish for something alive, everything except me and the flowers I hold that feel like clumps of concrete. I want to be here, but somehow I feel unwanted.

When I reach his gravestone I realize why, it's because the person Edward truly loved is here. She sits with her arms around her waist as she looks down at the stone with tears streaming down her face. When she notices me standing there she hastily wipes away her tears and takes a step back. After ten years of not seeing her, I notice that she hasn't changed a bit. Although twenty-seven, she still looks exactly like she did at eighteen. She is still beautiful, she will always be beautiful.

She nods at me and then turns away, not once looking back. I feel like I should talk to her, I mean after all this time she deserves to know the truth. I run to Edwards' grave and place the flowers against the dirt and then hurry after her. She hasn't made it far, and I call out to her. She turns around slowly, wondering why I had followed her.

"He loved you. Even after all this time, you were always the one for him, he just hadn't realized that before." I told her, pain clouding my vision as I finally accept the truth. "Marrying me was a big mistake, because he was always in love with you. Even when he didn't show it."

She can't move for a moment, but then she turns away. And I never saw her again. At least not for another twenty years until I got a call from her cousin, telling me of her passing.

**21/11/12**

"Have you made up your mind?" Alice asks me.

"No." I tell her, because it was the truth.

"Tanya and Bella haven't spoken to each other since graduation, and they're never going to with you being the wedge between them."

"I know," I tell Alice, a tear of frustration making its way down my cheek. Alice wipes it away. "I just, I love Bella more than Tanya, but I don't know whether I deserve her anymore. And with that in the way, I just, I can't decide."

Alice looks over at me sadly, offering a small smile. "Well you better hurry, because you're losing both of them at the moment, and one day, they aren't going to be there waiting."

**1/2/14**

I couldn't hurt her; I loved her enough to let her go so she could be happy. I knew that. But then again there was also a part of me that did want to be with her. To hold her in my arms and tell her the truth. But I couldn't. I was going to get married to her best friend so that she could finally move on. No matter how much it hurt me . . . or her.

**30/6/14**

I walk through the hallway and all the way down to where the bridesmaid was suppose to be, I wait outside the door, peaking in through the small gap that someone had left open. I see Tanya, she is beautiful in her white gown, and her bridesmaids all flourishing around her, trying their best to make her look better than she already does. I'd told Emmett I was going to walk in there and talk to her, but I couldn't make myself move.

Tanya deserved to be happy, everyone did, and although her and Edward had broken my heart I knew that I couldn't do this to them on their wedding day. Tanya didn't need me to screw everything up for her; this was her day, not mine.

I turn around and ran straight into Molly Denali, Tanya's aunt.

"Bella?" She asks, astonished. "It's been a very long time since I last saw your beautiful face." She comments and leans forward to embrace me.

I smile into her, but the smile doesn't reach me on the inside, it is merely a façade I use around people who doesn't know the full story of what happened four years ago. "Yes, it has been." I tell her. "Tanya look's beautiful." I say, and I hear in my voice that I am on the verge of tears.

Molly looks startled and nods slowly. "How 'bout you come in and say 'hello'?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Better not," I say. "And Molly, please don't tell her I was here."

Molly's eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly. She doesn't know what is happening. She nods and cocks her head. "Did something happen between you two?" She asks me.

I shake my head and smile. "Nothing that matters now."

I turn around and start walking towards the exit doors, not able to take another minute of this. I quickly send Emmett a message telling him I'd meet him at home. He tells me he'll be back as soon as he can. As I near closer to the exit I run into Edward. It is such a surprise that I fall backwards and straight onto my bum.

I look up at him, and all the memories came flooding back. The happiness, the joy, then the betrayal and the heartbreak. He reaches down to help me but I shoo away his hand, I didn't need his help.

"Bella?" He asks.

I bite back a retort and nod. I walk around him and out the door, I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't even know why he sent me an invitation to _Tanya and Edward's _wedding. It was like a 'in your face' gesture.

"Bella!" I hear him shout behind me. Although there was a part of me that wanted to turn around, there was a larger part that told me if you turn around your and idiot.

**5/7/09**

The start of a new day at a new school is never good. You have to try and find a seat in classes, a seat for lunch and then you have to find friends. I'd never been good at finding friends, and I didn't think the trait was going to suddenly appear out of nowhere because I start attending Forks High.

I walk around the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit, but there aren't many options. Many of the tables are occupied, and other people just give me weird looks that make it obvious they don't want me to sit there. I was happy for my father to find work again, but I hated that we had to move for him to get it.

Suddenly I hear bubbly laughter from up ahead, and I look up to find a beautiful brunette sitting down with her face to me. She has a small heart shaped face and a creamy complexion that looks perfect in contrast to her peach colored cheeks from blushing. Her eyes are almond shaped and a deep chocolate brown that is captivating from even twenty meters away. She has mahogany hair that spills out around her face, cascading her cheeks and falling out from the bin at the back of her head. She looks up at me suddenly and smiles, I nearly fall to my knees.

The brunette looks at the person in front of me, a girl with her back to me, and her friend turns towards me. Her friend is just as beautiful, but not really. She has ocean blue eyes and tan skin, and strawberry blonde hair that waves down to her middle back. She slowly smiles and then turns back to the brunette.

The brunette jumps up after a quick discussion with her friend and starts walking over to me. I look around to see if there is anyone else around, but nope, just me. She is smaller than I originally thought, and petite, only around five foot one. She is wearing a navy blue oversized t-shirt with black ankle boots and a black beanie that is pushed to the side of her head. She smiles up at me and places her arm in the crook of mine.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" She asks me, in a melodic voice that makes me swoon.

She steers me over to the table her and her friend are sitting at and pushes me into the seat between them. "What's your name?" She asks me as she picks up a celery stick and plops it into her mouth and begins to chew.

"Edward," I say in a soft voice. "Edward Cullen."

"Hmm," The brunette mumbles as she chews. "Edward's a weird name." She says with a smile. "I like it."

She looks at her friend and they share a message between them. "Oh I'm sorry, my manners must have escaped me when I saw your gorgeous moss green eyes," I blush. "This is my friend Tanya Denali, and I, Edward Cullen, am Bella Swan."

**16/4/21**

I never thought I'd die young, but then again it's not something one should think about. I lay my head against the pillow, Tanya telling me to stay calm and that she'll come back with a doctor. It's not like I woke up yesterday morning and told myself I was going to get hit by a car, it just happens.

I'd lost too much blood to recover, and although my father had tried best he could, he told me himself there wasn't much of a chance for me to live. I love him for it though; he wasn't one for false hope. I think of Bella, what she'd be doing, whether she'd be happy. And whether she'd ever moved on. The last time I had seen her was on my wedding day, the day that I should have been marrying her and not Tanya. But everything happens for a reason, I believe that.

So as I drift my eyes closed, I think about Bella. The first time I met her, her laugh, her smile, the first time I broke her heart, and the first time she said she forgave me, although we both knew it wasn't true. And as I lay there, with Bella on my mind, it's her name I murmur with my dying breath.

"Bella."

Here's a little timeline to try and help you:

**2009**- Edward starts at Forks High and Bella and Tanya befriend him. Edward and Bella start going out.

**2010**- Bella cuts herself off from both Edward and Tanya because of their betrayal.

**2011-** Bella starts talking to Edward again, and Edward realizes the truth about his feelings.

**2012 (not mentioned) -** Bella, Edward and Tanya graduate from Forks High.

**2014- **Tanya and Edward get married.

**2021**- Edward dies after being hit by a car.

I've been working a little on _Life Starts Now_, rewriting previous chapters and future chapters. I've rewritten it so it goes more along the lines of my original plot, and the dimension of Belle and Damon's relationship is a whole lot different. But I felt that they needed time to develop feelings for each other so I've given them time.

I'm loving _The Vampire Diaries_ and _Glee_ at the moment, my current obsessions. I've also started reading _Need by Carrie Jones_ and am really liking it.

~Sophia


End file.
